1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover device for the roof of a convertible, which roof can be deposited in the rear area of the vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to such a cover device which is movably supported to clear an opening in the roof, and having front and rear cover parts, the rear cover part being movably supported on the vehicle body and the front cover part being supported on the rear cover part for movement between a cover position extending forward from the rear cover part, and a deposited position in which it is located under the rear cover part. The invention also relates to a convertible vehicle with such a cover device.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German Patent Application DE 199 43 860 A1 discloses a cover device of a convertible in which a cover part which covers the storage space for a convertible top is movably supported to clear an opening in the roof and there is an extensive extension which can be adjusted by means of a four-bar device between a lowered position under the cover with the roof closed and a cover position in front of the cover with the roof opened. The four-bar device, on each side of the roof, has a quadruple joint with two pivot rods which are supported to be able to pivot around pivot axes which are fixed on the cover part, and which rods adjust the extension in a combined pivoting-sliding motion so that the top of the extension faces upward in all positions. The possible displacement path of the extension between its two end positions is limited by the length of the two connecting rods of the quadruple joint, long connecting rods requiring a large path swinging motion.